Best Newbie
Best Newbie is an award given during the annual Brando Awards to the best player that began playing in the previous year. 2018 Nominees and Winner In the ninth year of this award, 1 nominee was chosen for the Best Newbie Award: *Machina After the votes were tallied the award went to Machina. The final vote count was: *Machina [ 8 ] 100.00% *No Award Given [ 0 ] 0.00% 2017 Nominees and Winner In the eighth year of this award, 4 nominees were chosen for the Best Newbie Award: *Deoxygenated *Insaner *Sally *Machina After votes were tallied the award went to Insaner. The final vote count was: *Deoxygenated [ 2 ] 15.38% *Insaner [ 8 ] 61.54% *Sally [ 0 ] 0.00% *Machina [ 3 ] 23.08% 2016 Nominees and Winner In the seventh year of this award, 2 nominees were chosen for the Best Newbie Award: *The Machine 5000 *BabyCee After votes were tallied the award went to The Machine 5000. The final vote count was: *TheMachine5000 [ 6 ] 60.00% *BabyCee [ 4 ] 40.00% 2015 Nominees and Winner In the sixth year of this award, 4 nominees were chosen for the Best Newbie Award: *Sinsun1 *Averyhairygorilla *Okosan *Waffleboy After votes were tallied the award went to Okosan. The final vote count was: *Sinsun - 4 - 21.05% *Averyhairygorilla - 1 - 5.26% *Okosan - 13 - 68.42% *WaffleBoy - 1 - 5.26% 2014 Nominees and Winner In the fifth year of this award, 7 nominees were chosen for the Best Newbie Award: *RedPhantom *Dd515087 *CommonMan *Alexeyy86 *Slide-to-smile *ThePiOverlord111 *WakeUpDonnie After votes were tallied the award went to Alexeyy86. The final vote count was: *RedPhantom - 4 20.00% *Ddd515087 - 4 20.00% *CommonMan - 2 10.00% *Alexeyy86 - 7 35.00% *Slide-to-Smile - 0 0.00% *ThePiOverlord111 - 0 0.00% *WakeUpDonnie - 3 15.00% 2013 Nominees and Winner In the fourth year of this award, 6 nominees were chosen for the Best Newbie Award: *dee_tot *Hachi *Barcallica *Boquise *Jay Gold *Kiwifruit After votes were tallied the award went to Boquise. The final vote count was: *dee_tot - 4 18.18% *Hachi - 1 4.55% *Barcallica - 2 9.09% *Boquise - 10 45.45% *Jay Gold - 5 22.73% *Kiwifruit - 0 0.00% 2012 Nominees and Winner In the third year of this award, 2 nominees were chosen for the Best Newbie Award: *Brainiac100 *coolkid After votes were tallied the award went to Brainiac100. The final vote count was: *Brainiac100 - 15 (65.22%) *coolkid - 8 (34.78%) 2011 Nominees and Winner In the second year of this award, 11 nominees were chosen for the Best Newbie Award: *Auramyna *Shadow7 *curr3nt *Akriti *Thalia *plasmid *Nana7 *solman *darth nox *DarthMask *FatTony Voting ended on January 22nd, 2012 and the award went to Auramyna. The final vote count was: *Auramyna - 9 *Shadow7 - 1 *curr3nt - 2 *Akriti - 1 *Thalia - 0 *plasmid - 0 *Nana7 - 4 *solman - 0 *darth nox - 2 *DarthMask - 0 *Fat Tony - 2 2010 Nominees and Winner In the inaugural year of the Brandos, 3 nominees were chosen for the Best Newbie Award: *Maurice, who started playing Mafia in November 2010 *Araver, who started playing Mafia in November 2010 *Hirkala, who started playing Mafia in June 2010 The voting took place from January 15th, 2011 to January 21st. When the votes had been tallied, Hirkala had been voted as winner: *Maurice - 1 *Araver - 9 *Hirkala - 10 __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Brandos